polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Korean War
Korean War was a war between North Koreaball and South Koreaball, in which a UNball force led by the USAball fought for the South, and Chinaball fought for the North, which was also assisted by the Sovietball. The war arose from the division of Koreaball at the end of World War II and from the global tensions of the Cold War that developed immediately afterwards. It was one of the most destructive wars. UN intervention After the first two months of the conflict, South Koreaball's forces were at the point of defeat, forced back to the Pusanball's Perimeter. In September 1950, an amphibious UN counter-offensive was launched at Inchonball, and cut off many of the North Korean attackers. Those that escaped envelopment and capture were rapidly forced back north all the way to the border with China at the Yalu River, or into the mountainous interior. Chinese intervention At this point, in October 1950, Chinese forces crossed the Yalu and entered the war.Chinese intervention triggered a retreat of UN forces which continued until mid-1951. After these dramatic reversals of fortune, which saw Seoul change hands four times, the last two years of conflict became a war of attrition, with the front line close to the 38th parallel. Soviet intervention in the air combat At this point, in October 1950, Chinese forces crossed the Yalu and entered the war.Chinese intervention triggered a retreat of UN forces which continued until mid-1951. After these dramatic reversals of fortune, which saw Seoul change hands four times, the last two years of conflict became a war of attrition, with the front line close to the 38th parallel. Armistice and the end of the war The fighting ended on 27 July 1953, when the armistice was signed. The agreement created the Korean Demilitarized Zone to separate North and South Korea, and allowed the return of prisoners. Clashes have continued to the present. After the armistice Since the armistice, there have been numerous incursions and acts of aggression by North Korea. In 1976, the axe murder incident was widely publicized. Since 1974, four incursion tunnels leading to Seoul have been uncovered. In 2010, a North Korean submarine torpedoed and sank the South Korean corvette ROKS Cheonan, resulting in the deaths of 46 sailors. Again in 2010, North Korea fired artillery shells on Yeonpyeong island, killing two military personnel and two civilians.250 After a new wave of UN sanctions, on 11 March 2013, North Korea claimed that it had invalidated the 1953 armistice. On 13 March 2013, North Korea confirmed it ended the 1953 Armistice and declared North Korea "is not restrained by the North-South declaration on non-aggression". On 30 March 2013, North Korea stated that it had entered a "state of war" with South Korea and declared that "The long-standing situation of the Korean peninsula being neither at peace nor at war is finally over". Speaking on 4 April 2013, the U.S. Secretary of Defense, Chuck Hagel, informed the press that Pyongyang had "formally informed" the Pentagon that it had "ratified" the potential usage of a nuclear weapon against South Korea, Japan and the United States of America, including Guam and Hawaii. Hagel also stated that the United States would deploy the Terminal High Altitude Area Defense anti-ballistic missile system to Guam, due to a credible and realistic nuclear threat from North Korea. and North Koreaball face each other during the Korean War.]] }} Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Korea Category:UNball Category:China Category:War Category:Soviet Category:A brief history Category:South Koreaball Category:North Koreaball Category:USSR Category:Chinaball Category:USAball Category:UKball Category:United States Category:United States of America Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars during WWII Category:Wars before Post-Cold war Category:Wars involving North Koreaball Category:Wars involving Chinaball Category:Wars involving Soviet Unionball Category:Wars involving Russiaball Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving UKball Category:Wars involving UNball Category:Wars involving South Koreaball Category:Cold war Category:Communism vs Capitalism Category:Wars involving ANZAC Category:Philippinesball